As a user of a user device reads text (e.g., relating to an article, a book, etc.) within an application running on the user device (e.g., a web browsing application, a messaging application, an e-reader application, etc.), the user may wish to search for terms in the text (e.g., to further the user's knowledge about a particular subject).